Todo puede cambiar
by ShizukiMei257
Summary: Los años pasaron, los chicos ya tienen 17 años. Algunos ya no están. El grupo simplemente ya no es el mismo. Edd, paso de ser un amigo más del grupo a ser una victima de sus palizas y golpes. Y ya se le esta agotando la paciencia. Pero... ¡Alto! ¿Quien sabe? Quizás alguien lo ayude a superar este mal momento de su vida. /KevEdd!/Yaoi(ChicoXChico)/Two-Shot(Posible EXTRA).
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Todo puede cambiar.

**Pareja: **Kevin&amp;Edd. KevEdd!

**Summary:** Los años pasaron, los chicos ya tienen 17 años. Algunos ya no están. El grupo simplemente ya no es el mismo. Edd, paso de ser un amigo más del grupo a ser una victima de sus palizas y golpes. Y ya se le esta agotando la paciencia. Pero... ¡Alto! ¿Quien sabe? Quizás alguien lo ayude a superar este mal momento de su vida. /KevEdd!/Yaoi(ChicoXChico).

**Discleimer:** Ed, Edd n Eddy le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y a Cartoon Network, pero este fanfic es de mio y de mi propiedad.

**_Espero les guste._**

* * *

** ~Todo puede cambiar.~**

**~Chapter 1: _"Querido amigo imaginario..."~_**

_"Querido amigo imaginario: _

_Te contare. Todo comenzó hace unos meses atrás, con la mudanza de mis dos mejores amigos: Eddy y Ed. Un día llegaron a mi casa y me contaron de que se mudarían. Me dijeron que la razón era porque sus padres habían conseguido un nuevo trabajo y les quedaba muy lejos, no me dijeron donde pero se que era lejos. Me quede en shock, aunque estaba feliz por los nuevos trabajos de sus padres. Intente no mostrarme triste, pero igual era una noticia difícil de soportar. Estaría "solo" en el barrio, aunque claro... no sabia el infierno que me esperaba. _

_Aprovechamos los últimos días juntos... Dios, no sabes cuanto necesito a mis amigos en este momento. Hasta que se marcharon. _

_Desde ese día, todo se fue en picada. _

_La primera semana sin mis amigos fue sencilla, una semana normal pero el viernes a la salida de la escuela, los chicos del equipo de fútbol me pegaron ¡sin razón alguna!. Pensé, mientras me golpeaban, que alguno de mis amigos o amigas me ayudarían, pero... no fue así. Nadie hacia nada. Algunos se reían, otros solo apartaban las miradas. Ninguno me ayudo y eso me dolió. _

_Después de ese suceso, los golpes se convirtieron en algo normal pero, ya no eran solo de parte del equipo, sino por parte de **TODOS**¡Absolutamente de todos!. Hasta las chicas me empezaron a golpear. Y yo aun seguía sin saber el porque de su violencia hacía mi. Unos me decían que era por el hecho de mis buenas notas, otros porque me había vuelto un blanco fácil al no tener a mis "amigos" para defenderme. Otros me agredían por el hecho de ser muy callado o por no tener los mismo gustos que ellos. _

_Y si, era cierto. A mi no me gustaba jugar al fútbol, además de que una vez lo intente pero ¿para que? si todas las veces me ponían de portero. A mi me gusta leer, escuchar música para tranquilizarme, usar el ordenador y recientemente me esta empezando a gustar el "Manga". Para ellos, esas cosas son demasiado raras, pero no pienso cambiar mis gustos solo para que me dejen de golpear. Aunque me duela la espera, algún día se hartaran de mi y me dejaran de golpear. _

_Los meses pasaron, y mis notas empezaron a bajar. Tenia miedo hasta de levantar la mano para contestar alguna pregunta del profesor. __Yo lo único que quiero es verles lo menos posible y hasta llegue a llegar tarde a las clases, cosa que nunca antes pasó.__ Los profesores notaron mi cambio y llamaron a mis padres. _

_Obviamente ya no seria el preferido de los profes._

_El día que citaron a mis padres no se presentaron y ¿porque? porque siempre trabajan y nunca tienen tiempo para su único hijo. Además de no tener amigos, a mis padres, posiblemente, ni les importe. _

_El tiempo siguió su curso y las hermanas Crueles que tanto nos perseguían a los Ed's, también se mudaron. No se muy bien adonde, creo que a su ciudad natal. Marie seguía enamorada de mi y a decir verdad algunas veces me defendían pero no era muy seguido que digamos. Con su mudanza, había llegado un nuevo chico al Peach Creek: **Nathan**. Es muy extrovertido y sociable, se hizo amigo de todos rápidamente y realmente pensé que el también me agradaría pero no fue así, y es uno de los pocos que de vez en cuando me habla. Se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Kevin. _

_Kevin... El no había cambiado mucho que digamos. Solo me agrede con palabras groseras como antes pero no con golpes. Y, para colmo de males, caí en la cuenta de que el me gustaba. Osea, ¿como te explico? No soy gay, no me atraen los hombres... solo me atrae Kevin. Creo que me gusta desde pequeños, solo que nunca me había dado cuenta. Pero, el seguramente gusta de Nazz como de pequeños. A Eddy y a Ed les conté sobre este tema la ultima vez que los vi. Ellos me entendieron y me apoyaron. _

_Me dí cuenta de que mi único amigo, actualmente y cercano, era Jim, mi cactus, y tu, querido Amigo.. Querido diario, donde escribo mis lamentos. _

_Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, y no podía hace nada al respecto. Todos los días llegaba a mi hogar con nuevos moretones, raspones y hasta cortes en la cara o a lo largo del cuerpo. _

_"Uno de estos días, o una de dos: O me vuelvo loco y mato a todos, o me terminare suicidando" Pensé eso mas de una vez. ¡Ya no soporto esto!. __Algunos dirán o pensaran porque no se lo dije a mis padres o por lo menos a los profesores, pero lo que no saben es que ya lo hice, pero no hicieron nada al respecto. _

_Una tarde me lastimaron tanto, mental y físicamente que llegue a mi casa y trate de suicidarme. Me quise cortar las venas, pero fui tan cobarde que no lo logre. Me corte, si. Me quedo una cicatriz, si. Pero no me mato. Eh de reconocer que hasta mi forma de actuar desconozco. Nunca pensé que esto vaya llegar tan lejos como para que intente suicidarme. _

_El resto de esa tarde, me la pase llorando en mi habitación. Pero, ¡es que estoy desesperando! Me harte de todo este dolor. Quiero encontrar un camino pero **NO** solo hay callejones sin salida. Agotado de este sufrir y cansado de soñar con algún final feliz. Llegue hasta a tener pesadillas e insomnio. _

_Mis lagrimas aumentaron aun más al recordar a Eddy y a Ed. El tiempo, por más que quiera, no volverá atrás. Las personas que se fueron ya no volverán a ayudarme como de costumbre. Quiero volver a hacer las estafas con los chicos... Quiero que mi vida vuelva a ser como antes. No quiero seguir viviendo así... tampoco creo que pueda soportarlo. _

_Si me golpean de esta manera tan brutal solo por ser "diferente", no me imagino que pasaría si supieran que me gusta un chico... en especial si ese chico es Kevin."_

Deje de escribir y cerré "mi pequeño diario".

Estaba por cenar pero, siendo sincero, hasta el apetito había perdido ya.

El timbre de mi casa sonó y, maldito sea el destino, Kevin se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

Abrí de inmediato.

-H-Hola, K-Kevin. ¿Que te trae por mi c-casa?-Hacia tanto que no hablaba con alguien.

-Hola, B-Bueno...-Se rasco la nuca- Quería ver si podíamos hacer un trato...-

* * *

_**Hola, yo aquí de nuevo pero esta vez con un Fanfic de KevEdd! Amo la pareja y como ya es costumbre mi mente empezó a imaginar cositas y salio este fic :3**_

**_Esta corto, lo sé, pero es un one-shot de dos capítulos nada más. Por cierto... ¡Lo siento! hasta a mi me dolió haberlo hecho sufrir tanto a Doble D! D': Pero ya va a cambiar... _**

**_En fin, el fic esta basado en una canción de Porta y Santaflow, llamada: Voces en mi interior. _**

**_¿Que tal? ¿Merece Review? _**

**_Nos leemos pronto. _**

**_Atte: ShizukiMei257.- _**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡H**ola! Ya estoy de vuelta actualizando este pequeño fic. Gracias a los que lo leen y muchísimas gracias a los que comentan.** Por favor lean la parte de la respuesta de Kun-Cun que esta en Negrita.**

Respuesta a los reviews:

jbadillodavila: Si lo se, pero quien sabe, quizás vuelvan.

SrtaBowie: Muchísimas gracias por comentar, y Bueno, aquí esta! Perdón la demora, pero estuve muy ocupada. Y es verdad, hay poco material sobre Keveed, pero ya veré si hago más fanfics. En fin, espero te guste.

Tami3: Agradezco tu comentario, y no hay mejor cosa que halla salido desde tu kokoro xD. Si lo se, es doloroso, al igual que la canción pero bueno, necesitaba hacer algo nuevo y dije, porque no? Los fans me odiaran pero ya que xD Espero te guste el cap.

**Kun-Cun:** Hola! Pos, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. A decir verdad me sorprendió mucho (de buena forma). Sobre las dudas de las chicas, pos, si. Ellas también agreden a Edd. Y sobre los errores, no me molestan para nada, es más me alegra que me los hallas comentado, Me ayuda mucho.** Sobre la parte de Nat, si realmente me equivoque y no me dí cuenta. El error fue que escribí: Agrediría, pero.. lo escribí mal, y cuando el corrector me lo corrigió yo hice click en: Agradaría. Asi que si, fue un error. Realmente se llevan bien. **Y sobre el "One-Shot" también tienes razón y ya lo corregí. Muchas gracias, nuevamente. Y espero te guste el cap.

MeroNiakeehl: Aquí esta! Espero te guste.

_**Espero les guste.**_

* * *

**Discleimer:** Ed, Edd n Eddy le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y a Cartoon Network, pero este fanfic es de mio y de mi propiedad.

* * *

**~Todo puede cambiar.~**

**~Chapter 2: Una pequeña luz en mi oscuridad.~**

* * *

_Deje de escribir y cerré "mi pequeño diario"._

_Estaba por cenar pero, siendo sincero, hasta el apetito había perdido ya._

_El timbre de mi casa sonó y, maldito sea el destino, Kevin se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada._

_Abrí de inmediato._

_-H-Hola, K-Kevin. ¿Que te trae por mi c-casa?-Hacia tanto que no hablaba con alguien._

_-Hola, B-Bueno...-Se rasco la nuca- Quería ver si podíamos hacer un trato...-_

* * *

_-_Primero pasa y m-me cuentas "el trato" adentro.- Dios, que me deje de temblar la voz.

-Claro.- Kevin paso y me siguió hasta la cocina donde nos sentamos.

-Mira,-comenzó Kevin- se que estas cansado de todos los golpes y maltratos o agresiones de parte de nuestros "amigos"-Hizo las comillas con los dedos y yo baje la mirada apenado.- y al ver que no te puedes defender, te propondré un trato. Estoy mal en algunas materias, mis notas bajaron mucho más de los normal, y mis padres me amenazan con que me sacaran del equipo de fútbol y me quitaran la moto, por lo que te quería pedir ayuda y que seas mi tutor a cambio de que yo te defienda, para que no te molesten más.

Lo pensé por un momento.

Kevin a diferencia de los otros chicos, nunca me golpeo, fuera de lo que va a "tonto" o "doble tonto", nunca hizo algo malo contra mi persona... Además... ¿como negarme al chico que me gusta?.

-K-Kevin.. ¿seguro no es una b-broma?- Pregunte con timidez.

-No. No lo es. Por parte también me molesta muchísimo que te golpeen tanto. Esto ya esta yendo demasiado lejos.- Me dijo serio pero de cierto modo, amable.

Maduro. Se le notaba. Había cambiado en estos años. y eso me sorprendió... pero me puso feliz.

-D-De acuerdo...-Susurre.

-Genial, gracias Eddward.-Me revolvió el gorro, suavemente, a lo que me sonroje.- ¿Te molesta si empezamos ahora?. Es que mañana tenemos prueba de álgebra.

-A-Ah... si. Claro, no hay problema.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas, ya regreso.- Se fue a su casa y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba de vuelta.

Nos volvimos a sentar en la cocina y empece a explicarle los temas de la prueba. Era muy facil, por lo menos para mi, claro.

Kevin se encontraba haciendo unos ejercicios mientras yo lo observaba. En eso, levanto su mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en mi... ¿muñeca?. Frunció el ceño y yo, que estaba de mangas cortas, me mire la muñeca.

De repente, me agarro la mano y me la miro como si quisiera descifrar algo...

-¿Tan lejos llego esta mierda?.-Lo oí preguntar en un leve susurro.

Fue ahí cuando recordé que en esa muñeca estaba... mi intento de suicidio.

Me safe de su agarre y no... no supe que decir.

-Por...¡¿Por que mierda lo hiciste?! ¿¡Nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?! ¡¿Crees que esa es la solución?! ¡¿No te han ayudado?! Por Dios, Eddward... Empiezas a dar pena...

Mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos, pero no llore.

-Me preguntas... ¡¿POR QUE!? ¡Porque estoy harto! Más que harto... DESESPERADO. SOLO.¡Sin nadie a mi lado!. NO, nunca nadie me ayudo con este "temita". Ni mis padres, ni los profesores.. y -hice una risa ironica.-¡¿Sabes porque?! Porque no le importo a NADIE. Si ese día, ese maldito corte hubiera sido más profundo, y hubiera fallecido, te aseguro que nadie se h-habría dado cuenta... Ni habría llorado por mi...N-Nadie habría ido a mi velatorio, ni me hubieran llevado f-flores...-Las lagrimas me traicionaron una vez más. Tape mi cara con mis manos, pera luego sentir unos brazos rodeando mis hombros.

-Ey, lo siento. No fue mi intención ponerte mal... Solo, me altere ¿si?- Mis sollozos "inundaron" el silencio de la cocina.

Luego de unos segundos, Kevin se arrodillo en frente mio. Agarro mis manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Escucha, Dobl-...Edward. No puedes seguir asi. Esconderse no sirve. Tienes que empezar a luchar. Esto ya se esta pasando de las manos. Se que eres fuerte, y lo sé por que aguantaste y ¡mucho! No creo que alguien, estando en tu lugar, podría haber aguantado todo lo que tu soportaste. La única forma de hacer que esto termine es echándole ganas y hacerle frente a todo esto.

-Créeme se que estas cansado, lo noto día a día, y siendo sincero, ya aguantaste demasiado.

-Mira, Nath y yo vamos a estar a tu lado desde ahora en más. Se que no somos como Ed y Eddy pero no queremos que te sigan haciendo daño. Además...A Ed y a Eddy no les gustaría verte así ¿no?

No lo podía creer. De la noche a la mañana, por decirlo de algún modo, de sentirme derrotado, esas palabras tan... dulces me reconfortaron... llenaron mi vacio. Y, Dios, esas palabras venían de Kevin.. No..Simplemente no lo creía.

Volvía a sentir mis mejillas mojadas, y luego me volvió a abrazar.

¿¡No estaré soñando?! Espero que no..

En fin, luego de ese "suceso", y que Kevin halla aprendido bien todas las formulas, nos pusimos a conversar.

Kevin me contó que sus padres se había mudado, por lo que viva solo, con la compañía de un cachorro llamado Felix, que había adoptado hace poco. Si bien vivía solo, sus padres estaban al tanto de sus notas.

Y por mi parte, le conté todo...Todo lo que paso.

Sin darnos cuenta ya era de noche.

-Bueno, Kevin, nos vemos mañana... y g-gracias..-Mis mejillas tomaron color.

-Gracias a ti, Eddward.-Me despeino suavemente.-Nos vemos mañana.

** ~Luego de tres semanas~**

Kevin, Nath y yo nos encontrábamos en el patio de la escuela conversando. Realmente nos hicimos muy unidos.

En estos días los golpes y agresiones había disminuido. Las chicas, Nazz y Sarah, me volvieron a hablar.

La instancia de exámenes ya había terminado y Kevin, y Nathan habían aprobado todo, Gracias a Dios.

De repente, el grupo de fútbol, las porristas, Nazz y Sarah entre otros chicos que anteriormente me habian golpeado, aparecieron enfrente de nosotros con un cate que decía: **_¿Nos perdonas Doble D?_**

Me sorprendi. Realmente no esperaba eso. Mira a Kevin y a Nath y ambos estaban sonriendo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el grupo. Sonreí y asentí.

Todo el grupo me dio un abrazo grupal, y yo.. aun no lo creía.

_**¿Todo acabo? ¿No más golpes?**_

_Cuando _llegue a mi casa recién caí en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Kevin me contó que el y Nath habían hecho una reunión y un "plan" para hacer a los re-calcular sobre lo que me hacían. De esta forma, todos se arrepintieron y decidieron pedirme perdón entre todos.

En fin, los días pasaron rápidamente y hoy ya casi pasaron 3 meses desde que Kevin vino a mi casa para hacer el trato.

Hoy me encontraba con Kevin estudiando para un practico de Matemáticas.

La verdad, Kevin, mejoro mucho en estos días. Por lo que decidimos tomar un descanso.

Fuimos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en el sillón. Tomamos un poco de jugo y Kevin y yo nos pusimos a conversar. Hasta que llegamos a un tema un tanto... "Delicado": Amor.

-Y...-Me pregunto Kevin.- ¿Te gusta alguien?.

Ah decir verdad, me puse muy nervioso la pregunta, porque en una de esas si le decía que me gustaban los chico... quizás... me dejaba de lado. No lo pensé tanto. Simplemente fui sincero y le dije la verdad.

-A-Ah... A decir verdad... Si, me gusta un... c-chico, desde que somos pequeños.- Dije mientras mis pómulos tomaban un color carmín y agachaba la mirada.

No se cual fue la reacción de Kevin. Solo se que luego de mi respuesta hubo un silencio de menos de 10 segundos, hasta que él continuo.

-S-Sabes... A mi también me gusta un chico. Desde hace un tiempo, pero el no lo sabe... No creo que lo llegue a notar. Es muy inteligente, pero a la vez muy ingenuo y tímido.-Levante mi mirada, sorprendido. No pensé que a el también le gustara los chicos.

Nos quedamos unos segundo en silencio.

-Toma, ponte uno.- Me tendió un auricular de repente. Me lo puse, sin objeciones, mientras el se ponía el otro. A decir verdad, parecía nervioso, algo raro en el.

-Antes de poner la canción... cierra los ojos.-

-¿Ah? ._.

-¡Hazlo!

-O-Okey...-Los cerré y la canción empezó a sonar.

**_Todo cambió cuando te vi,_**

**_De blanco y negro al color me convertí_**  
**_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,_**  
**_Algo que no imaginaba,_**  
**_Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,_**  
**_Todo tembló dentro de mí,_**  
**_El universo escribió que fueras para mí,_**  
**_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,_**  
**_Algo que no imaginaba,_**  
**_Fue perderme en tu amor,_**  
**_Simplemente pasó, y todo tuyo ya soy._**

**_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,_**  
**_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,_**  
**_Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor,_**  
**_Déjame decir que todo te di..._**  
**_Y no hay cómo explicar, pero menos dudar,_**  
**_Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi._**

**_Me sorprendió todo de ti_**  
**_De blanco y negro al color me convertí,_**  
**_Sé que no es fácil decir te amo_**  
**_Yo tampoco lo esperaba,_**  
**_Pero así es el amor,_**  
**_Simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy_**

**_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,_**  
**_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,_**  
**_Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor_**  
**_Déjame decir que todo te di..._**

Sentí que los labios de Kevin se posaron sobre los míos. Me sorprendí, pero, tontamente... correspondí.

**_Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos si tú no estás,_**  
**_Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi..._**

**_Todo cambió...cuando te vi..._**

La canción termino al igual que nuestro beso.

Abrí mis ojos y encontré la mirada de Kevin. Esa mirada de ojos verdes que me había hipnotizado desde pequeños.

A lo largo de los segundos me di cuenta de lo que paso. Soy lento, lo sé.

Me sonroje al acto, y Kevin sonrío.

Me miro a los ojos para después darme otro beso. Así estuvimos un largo rato. Entre besos y caricias.

Las palabras eran lo de menos. El amor que ambos sentíamos lo estábamos demostrando y eso me encantaba. Era correspondido.

-Eddward...-Me susurro al oído.- Quiero que escuches bien lo que voy a decir, por que me da verguenza repetirlo: Por si no lo entendiste, **_Te Amo. _**

Sentí que iba a morir de felicidad.

Acto seguido, lo abrace. Y, con toda la seguridad que podía tener, me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-_**Te Amo, Kevin.**_

Nos quedamos abrazados un largo rato.

_**Gracias Kevin, por hacer el "trato" conmigo. **_

* * *

**Y** Bueno, eso fue todo.

Gracias a todos por leer y por comentar.

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Posiblemente haga un extra, dentro de poco. (Donde quizás vuelvan los Ed's)

Ah y perdón por la demora.

En fin, Gracias nuevamente.

_**¡Besos! **_

_**Atte: ShizukiMei257.- **_


	3. Extras

**E**stuve muerta por muchoooooooooooo tiempo. Pero volví, y bueno. Aquí están los extras que prometí...

**_Espero les guste._**

* * *

**Extra**** 1:- ****Clases ****particulares****.**

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que Kevin y yo habíamos hecho "el trato" y desde que los chicos ya nos llevábamos bien, de vuelta.

Me encontraba en mi casa, escuchando música y leyendo un poco, cuando me llego un mensaje al whatsapp.

Kevin:_"__Oye __Eddward__, ¿puedes __venir__, __para __que __estudiemos __aquí__? __Es __que __me __duele __mucho __la __espalda __y __las __piernas__._

Cierto, hace unos días los padres de Kevin le dijeron que si podia seguir en el equipo de Football pero no debía bajar las notas, por lo que seguimos estudiando juntos.

-_Claro,__Kevin__. __Dentro __de__ 5 __estoy__."_

Me pare de mi cama, y fui a buscar los libros.

-...Alto.-me pare en seco- Es la primera vez que voy a la casa de Kevin.-Empecé a sentir mis mejillas calientes.

-¡Dios! No pasa nada... Solo voy a la casa del chico que me gusta...-Okey no. No era tan simple.

No lo pensé más y me fui a la casa de mi vecino, y estudiante al mismo tiempo.

Me pare en frente del umbral de la puerta y toque el timbre. La puerta se abrió y lo primero que salio fue el cachorro de Kevin: Félix. A decir verdad, el cachorro ya no era tan cachorro. Estaba grande.

-Jajaja, h-hola F-Felix jajaja-El perro se me subió encima, casi haciéndome caer.

-Ey! ¡Felix! ¡Abajo!-Felix se calmo y se fue adentro de la casa.- Perdón por eso, Eddward.

-jaja, no hay problema Kevin.

-Ven pasa...

Entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor. A decir verdad su casa era muy bonita.

Felix se acerco a mi y se acostó a mi par.

-Parece que le agradas.-Me dijo Kevin, mientras se sentaba en frente mio.

-Eso parece.-Mire al "cachorro".-Es un Ovejero Alemán, ¿cierto?-Dirigí mi mirada a Kevin.

-Si. Lo encontré en la calle, cuando cachorro, y no pensé que fuera de raza pura, pero lo fue.-Sonrió.-Bueno, ya mejor nos ponemos a hacer lo de Biología.

Asenti, y nos pusimos a hacer los deberes. Va... A decir verdad, el lo hacia y si tenia dudas o errores yo lo corregía o ayudaba, pero yo ya tenia hecho el trabajo.

Las clases siempre eran muy silenciosas y casi siempre yo me quedaba mirándolo.

Su semblante serio y concentrado me encanta, realmente me gustan todas sus expresiones.

Es tanto su esfuerzo que al principio hasta me sorprendió. Nunca vi esa parte de él.

-...ward. ¡Eddward!-

-¿ah? Perdón Kevin, me tilde.¿Necesitas algo?

-Si... ¿Cuales eran las partes de la neurona?  
-Axón, dendritas, soma, núcleo,nódulo de Ranvier, y vaina de mielina.

-Ah, Gracias.-Me sonrió y se puso a escribir.

_"¿¡__Se __abra __dado __cuenta __de __que __lo __estaba __mirando__?! __Y __para __colmo __no __es __la __primera __vez __que __me__ pierdo en __mis __pensamientos __estando __con __el__." _Mis mejillas volvieron a calentarse. _"¡__No__, __que __vergüenza__!"._

Sentí la mirada de Kevin y levante mi mirada, y como supuse me estaba mirando. Me sonrió y luego me despeino un poco, como de constumbre.

Realmente, el que él me despeinara de esa manera ya se había hecho una costumbre entre nos.

Siguió haciendo sus deberes, y yo lo seguí mirando...

Si... Las palabras no son necesarias entre los dos. Espero que algún día tenga el suficiente valor para confesarme.

Kevin... ¿Cuando te darás cuenta de lo mucho que _**Te **__**amo**__**?**_

**Extra 2: Reencuentros.**

Los días pasaron y las vacaciones de invierno llegaron. Y que las vacaciones lleguen significaba: pasar las fiestas solo.

Que mas da, ya me había acostumbrado. Realmente eran como días comunes.

A decir verdad,las ultimas vacaciones que la pase con mis padres fue hace 5 años. **Dios,como pasa el tiempo.**

Ahora me encontraba con Kevin y con Felix,en mi cuarto hablando de "cosas de la vida".

-Eddward, ¿que vamos a hacer para las fiestas?-Cambio de la nada el tema.

-¿V-Vamos? ¿No vienen tus padres?No me gustaría molestar y sabes que no es obligación que la pases conmigo si no es de tu agrado.

-...-Kevin me miro a los ojos sorprendido.-Si, si vienen pero eso no significa que no pueda pasar las fiestas contigo y con ellos.¿Acaso no vendrán tus padres?

Baje la mirada y sonreí irónicamente.- Noup. No van a venir. Habitualmente la pasaba con Ed y Eddy, pero bueno, ya sabes...

Sentí la cálida mano de Kevin sobre mi mejilla, para luego unir nuestras miradas.

Nos besamos, y luego lo abrace.

-Kevin... Me hace frío...-susurré entre sus brazos y sentí como me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Eddward...

-Mmh?

-Te prometo que estas fiestas serán diferentes a todas.-Me susurro a lo bajo.

Los días siguieron su trayecto y ya nos encontrábamos en la vispera de Noche Buena.

Salia de ducharme cuando escuche el timbre sonar.

_Ya va, ya va. _

Abrí la puerta, y no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando.

Eran Ed,Eddy junto con Kevin.

Eddy:Hola Doble d!

-¡DOBLE D!.- Ed se tiro encima mio casi al instante en el que abrí la puerta.

-¡JAJAJAJAJ!¡Ed! ¡Tranquilo ya!-Oí gritar a Eddy.

Ed se paro y yo me quede tendido en el suelo.

-¿Eddward, que pasa?-se acerco Kevin.

Yo simplemente puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos. Estaba llorando.

Luego de unos segundos me puse de pie, los invite a pasar, me puse ropa decente, y recién ahí, abrace a mis amigos.

No podía creer que estaban aquí, junto a mi.

Les invite unos refrescos, y nos pusimos a conversar.

Kevin se sentó a mi lado y los chicos en frente.

Luego de unos minutos de charla, y de contarles todo lo sucedido sobre mi "temita" que por cierto Ed casi se larga a llorar y Eddy casi se rompe los nudillos, Ed hizo una pregunta un tanto...

\- Kevin, ama mucho a Doble D, ¿Cierto?

**Vergonzosa.**

Me sonroje al instante, pero me tranquilice al sentir los brazos de Kev pasando por mis hombros. Lo mire y me estaba sonriendo.

-Claro, que lo amo Ed.

Y al oír esas palabras, sonreí casi inconscientemente.

-¡No se pongan románticos en frente de nosotros!-Dijo Eddy con una cara de "asco", aunque sabía que no era así, para luego mirar de forma seria a Kevin- Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir: **más te vale que cuides a Doble D.**

-Y yo también te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a repetir diez veces más si es necesario: **No lo lastimaría, ni aunque de ello costara mi vida.**\- Abrí mis ojos en modo de asombro.

_¿Tanto me ama?_

Volví a sonreír.

Pasaron las horas casi sin darnos cuenta. Los chicos se quedarían durante estas dos semanas de vacaciones, por lo que mañana pasarían la cena de Noche Buena y la Navidad conmigo.

-Eddward...Me tengo que ir, me están esperando en casa.- Me susurro al oído Kevin.

-A-Ah si claro, te acompaño hasta la puerta. Con permiso amigos.- Nos paramos y Kevin se despidió de Ed y Eddy.

Llegamos al umbral de la puerta, me puse de puntitas de pie y lo abrace.

-Muchas Gracias, Kevin. Te amo...- Le susurre en el oído.

-Jaja, por tu felicidad Eddward, hago lo que sea.- Pegamos nuestras frentes.z

-Pero...-Baje la mirada.-¿Como conseguiste que vinieran?.

-Ya mañana te cuento, mi amor.-

-Bueno...Hasta mañana.-

-Si, hasta mañana. Duerme bien.-

Después de despedirme de mi novio, volví a entrar para seguir con mis amigos.

-Se nota que sufriste mucho, pero tuviste una buena recompensa, ¿no es así doble D?.- Me pregunto Eddy mientras tomaba asiento.

Asentí.-Bueno, supongo que si..-Hice una pequeña pausa.-Ahora Ed, tengo una duda, ¿porque tu hermana no se fue contigo si tus padres y tu se mudaron?

-Bueno, eso fue porque Sarah es menor que yo, por lo que le afectaría más la mudanza. Mis papás decidieron que ella se quedaría con nuestra tía aquí, ya que es soltera y se llevan muy bien. Eso me molesto ya que yo no me quería separar de ustedes pero, como ya saben, no pude hacer nada para convencerlos.- Asentí.

Ed realmente, parece ser tonto pero es muy inteligente y maduro cuando se lo propone.

Después de unas horas los chicos se tuvieron que ir.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Kevin llego a mi casa al mediodía, con una TREMENDA caja llena de cosas para decorar mi casa.

-Hoola! Pensé que no tendrías muchas cosas para decorar, así que me tome la molestia de traer algunas cositas para ornamentar.- Entro con una gran sonrisa a mi casa.

-A-Ah? Buenos Dias, y si por parte es verdad, casi no tengo cosas... y es tradición ornamentar...- susurre para mi mismo.

Kevin, que ya había dejado la caja sobre la mesa, se acerco y me abrazo por detrás.

-Te prometo que esta sera la mejor navidad...-

-Créeme, ya lo es.

Nos dividimos las tareas, Kevin ornamentaba y yo veía que preparar para la cena.

A las horas, oí un grito desde le living.

-¿Que sucede, Kev?- Llegue y lo encontré sentado con unas medias bien gruesas en las manos, unos clavos y un martillo, que Dios sabe de donde los saco.

-Las hicimos con mi mamá, y con una prima que vino ayer a mi casa.- Me mostró las medias. Eran 4, con nuestros nombres y los de Eddy y Ed.

-Que tierno de tu parte Kevin...- Susurre.

Me quede mirando y recordé la última vez que colgué las tradicionales medias sobre la fogata con mis padres. Apenas tenia 7 años.

-¿Estas bien? Te colgaste...-

-A-Ah? Si estoy bien, solo me acorde de una tontera.

Colgamos las medias y fuimos al shopping a comprar las cosas necesarias para la cena y ademas unos regalos.

Volvimos después de unas dos horas, a las 6:30 pm para ser más exactos, y ni bien llegue me puse a cocinar.

Prepare pavo relleno, puré de papas, unas ensaladas y crepês de postre.

Mientras cocinaba, sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura.

-Eso huele delicioso.-

-Jaja, Gracias Kevin! Me costó mucho hacer todo esto.

-Si y tan puntual como siempre.- Me di la vuelta y escondí mi cara en su pecho.

-Gracias otra vez.-Me dio un beso en la frente y subí la mirada.

Me puse en puntitas y le robe un tímido beso en los labios. Volví a esconder mi cara pero esta vez sonrojado.

Kevin me agarro la mejilla y me miro a los ojos.

-Quiero más...-

Me puse de puntitas y lo volví a besar pero esta vez más intensamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de la hora: 8:30! y yo aun en estas ropas.

-K-Kevin..-

-Mmh?

-N-Nos tenemos que ir a cambiar... que ya van a llegar los chicos.-

-Ah? Si! Cierto! me voy, en 5 minutos vuelvo.- Y en menos de 2 segundos desapareció de mi vista. Yo no perdí más tiempo y también me fui a cambiar.

En 10 minutos escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Kevin?

-Si! Ya estoy listo.

-De acuerdo ya bajo.- Grite desde arriba.

Baje y Kevin me miro desde la cabeza a los pies.

-Te ves Hermoso, mi amor.- Me sonroje y sonreí.

-Tu también te ves muy guapo Kevin.-

Ambos llevamos un esmoquin pero de diferente color, el de él era negro y el mio era de color blanco.

Escuchamos el timbre y salí corriendo a atender.

-Buenas Noches!.- Grito Ed.

-Hola!- Dijo Eddy.

-Buenas Noches.- Dijimos al unisono con Kev.

Pasamos a cenar y a las 12 hicimos un brindis y luego seguimos conversando.

-Eddward!.- Oí que me gritaba Kevin desde el living.

-Ya voy, permiso chicos.-

Kevin se encontraba a la par del árbol de Navidad.

-Sabes... La tradición dice que si hay una pareja debajo del muérdago se tienen que besar...- Me dijo mientras indicaba su mano que sostenía un muérdago.

Sonreí y me abrace al cuello de mi novio, para luego darnos un beso.

Al separarnos, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

-Feliz Navidad, Mi querido Eddward.-

-Feliz Navidad, Kevin.-

Al final Kevin se tuvo que ir a su casa, pero los chicos se quedaron a dormir. A la vez Kevin llego bien temprano, como me prometió que haría, y a la mañana nos pusimos a abrir los regalos.

_Sin duda esta fue la mejor Navidad..._

**Extra 3: ¿Kevin protege a Doble D?**

**-Punto de vista de Kevin- **

¡Que bronca por Dios!.- Al llegar a mi casa cerré los ojos y golpee la pared con bronca.

Al oír unos ladridos, de mi cachorro Felix, abrí los ojos de golpe y me tranquilice. Ese perrito siempre me tranquiliza.

Me bañe para despejar mi cabeza. Salí de la ducha y me acosté en la cama.

_**¿Como lograría que este martirio para Eddward termine?**_

Pensé y recalcule la situación unas 10 veces pero no se me ocurre nada.

Y si...

Llamare a Nath!

-¿Como no se me ocurrió antes?-Agarre el celular y marque el número de Nath.

_-¿Aló?_

-¡Nath!

-¡_Ah__, __Kevin__! ¿Que __hay__? ¿sucedió __algo __malo__?_

_-_No...Bueno...E-Emmm...Algo así.

-¿_Como __que__ "__algo __así__"? _

_-_Es que es complicado, no te lo puedo explicar por celular. ¿podes venir? O no... Mejor,perdón que me auto-invite pero ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

_-¡Claro __que __si__!_

-Bueno, en 30 estoy.

_-__Dale__.-_Corto.

Me cambie de camiseta y salí a las patadas de mi casa.

Necesitaba ayuda, y sabia que el me iba a dar unas buenas ideas.

**_~15 minutos mas tardes~_**  
**_Casa de Nath._**

Nath me esperaba en la puerta, sentado, con un jugo de naranja en mano.

Me acerque y lo salude a las apuradas, me invito a pasar y acepte.

Subimos a su habitación y de paso me convido jugo de naranja. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que llegue y yo no encontraba la forma de decirle lo que pasaba.

-¿Y, Kevin?-Pregunto Nath.-¿Qué es lo que me tenias que contar?

-A ver...¿como empiezo?-Me quede pensando unos segundos mientras sentía la mirada fija de Nath.- A Eddward le hacen bullying.-solté de un suspiro.

-Ah... eso si se sabe, lo sabe todo el colegio, Kevin.

-Eso ya lo se, solo que, se esta pasando de las manos. A lo que me refiero es que Doble D esta entrando en una depresion y, lo quiero ayudar. No quiero que algo

malo le pase.

-Kev...-me miro.-¿Te gusta Edd?

Creo haberme sonrojado al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué cosas dice?!

-Escúchame...No me va a molestar ni mucho menos voy a dejar de ser tu amigo. Tenes todo mi apoyo.-

-B-Bueno...Puede ser que me guste un poco...-Susurre.

-Eso esta bien. Y sobre el tema del Bullying, ¿como que esta entrando en depresión?

-A ver,se corta, no quiere volver al colegio, ni siquiera salir de su casa, no...no quiere hacer nada por miedo, ¡hasta se trato de suicidar!

-Por Dios...Déjame pensar haber que podemos hacer. ¿Vos pensaste algo hasta el momento?.

-No se me ocurrió nada.

-Alto, ¿y vos como sabes todo esto? ¿Lo descubriste en el instituto o el te lo contó?

-Le pedí que fuera mi profesor particular durante un tiempo y que yo a cambio lo trataría de proteger de los golpes, como un "guardaespaldas" por decirlo de algun

modo, y le vi la manga, los cortes y me contó todo lo que pasó...todo lo que vivió, Dios, Nath...No tienes ni idea de cuanto ah sufrido Eddward.

-Kevin, escúchame, ya pensaremos en algo, lo vamos a ayudar.

Luego de contarle nos quedamos pensando como podriamos ayudarlo hasta que a Nath se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya se!Convenceremos a los chicos y chicas que golpean a Edd, para que dejen de hacerle bullying.-La idea me parecía loca y antes de que pudiera opinar, Nath

continuo.-Se que es difícil pero vamos poco a poco, quizás así lo conseguiremos.

-Pero...¿como haríamos?

-Podríamos convencer primero a las chicas, y luego a los del equipo de Futbol...

-Es una buena idea.

Me quede un rato más en su casa, organizando como haríamos para convencer a todos.

Me fui a mi casa al rededor de las 9, por ahí. A la mañana siguiente teníamos que ir al instituto así que, me fu a dormir temprano, deseando que desde mañana todo empezara a mejorar un poco más.

_~Dos días después~ _

Digamos que el plan comenzó desde antes de ayer, y hasta el momento todo iba bien... bueno, si se le puede llamar "bien".

Comenzamos a pasar más tiempo con Eddward, yo me senté a su lado en cada clase, y Nath detrás nuestro; Conversamos y por lo menos lo hicimos sonreír más de una vez.

Sobre los chicas, por que vamos a comenzar por las chicas, entendieron rápido, re-calcularon y obviamente, como toda mujer, hicieron las mil y un preguntas.

Luego de ese pequeño cuestionario, las chicas aceptaron a cambiar de actitud.

_~En el instituto a la hora del almuerzo~_

-¡Hey, Edd!.- Lo llamo Sarah y Nazz. Lo mire a lo lejos para ver si todo estaba bien.-

-¿S-Si? ¿Que sucede?.-Estaba asustado.

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?

-Em... No se. Es que me... me siento con Kevin y con Nath.

-¡No importa!.-Interrumpió Nath detrás de Edd. -Si quieren pueden sentarse con nosotros.

-Por mi, no hay problema.-Dije.

Nos sentamos los cinco en un mese casi al final de la sentamos Edd, Nath y yo en un lado y las chicas en frente nuestro.

Sentía que todos nos miraban y Eddward también al parecer.

-¿Estas bien?.-Le susurre.

-¿Ah?Eh...Si. Sí, Kevin. Solo que es raro...-

-Si...Lo sé. Te vas a tener que acostumbrar, vas a ver que todo tu infierno va a terminar. -Le sonreí y el me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

Los días pasaron y las chicas con Edd se comenzaron a juntar más. Por lo menos eso había vuelto a ser normal.

Ahora era el tuno de los chicos.

Con Nath decidimos pedirle a las chicas que nos ayudaran para convencerlos y todas las chicas aceptaron gustosas.

Nosotros no logramos convencerlos mucho a decir verdad, pero las chicas si que fueron de gran ayuda.

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Luego de casi dos semanas y medias tratando de que todo mejorase... quizás, quizás si se puede terminar con todo esto. Hay esperanzas y eso me pone feliz. Me pone feliz el saber que Eddward va a dejar de sufrir y va a volver a sonreír.

Espero mejore...

* * *

**B**ueno, esto fueron tres extras, para demostrar que no estuve muerta :D

Espero les hayan gustado, pero ojo que falta un extra más, para así concluir la historia.

Mil perdones enserio... Voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido.

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Atte: ShizukiMei257.-**


	4. Un amor que no tiene fin

_¡Chicos, hola de vuelta!_ _Queridos, como verán yo escribo cada muerte de obispo y por eso, mis más sinceras disculpas a mis lectores. _

_¿Qué decirles? No quiero dar mucha charla, solo agradecerles a los que me siguen leyendo aunque no sea una de las escritoras que actualizan usualmente/diariamente. _

__Sin más, les presento ____el principio del final de mi fanfic.__

**_Espero les guste._**

* * *

_**Un amor que no tiene final.**_

-No tengo más ideas-suspiro Nathan.

-¿y si llamamos a Nazz?, quizás ella tenga más ideas.

-Sí, pero Edd, ¡tú eres el novio! Deberías de saber todo sobre él.

Edd suspiro.

-Y sí lo sé, pero ¿qué más puedo aportar? Además de hacer un torta en forma de balón y que su color favorito es el rojo y negro, no tengo nada más.

-Buen punto.-agarro su celular-Llamare a Nazz.

-De acuerdo.

…

-¿Aló? ¿Nazz?

-¡Hola Nath!

-¿Todo bien? Te quería preguntar si te gustaría ayudarnos a Edd y a mi a planear una fiesta sorpresa para Kevin.

-¡Obvio, encantada!

-¿Podrías venir ahora?

-Si, claro, en 15 minutos estoy.

-Okey, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. -Colgó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo?

-Que sí nos va a ayudar.-Dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Genial. Mientras más seamos, mejor.

[***]

¡Ding dong!

-Esa es Nazz. -Nathan se paro y fue a abrir.

Al cabo de unos minutos subieron los dos con unos jugos y demás snacks.

-Yo podría ayudar con la música.

-Genial, Nazz. Cualquier cosa yo te ayudo.- Agrego Nath- yo pongo la casa, y voy a crear un grupo en whatsapp con todos para que vengan.

-De acuerdo. De la ornamentación y de la comida me encargo yo.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás solo, Edd?- Me pregunto Nazz- Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-No, no, Nazz. Lo aprecio, pero creo que si podre.

-Ya sabes que cualquier cosa nos pides ayuda, si Edd?-Me dijo Nath mientras me despeinaba.

-¡Si! –sonreí.

Espero todo salga bien.

[***]

Unos días más tarde, aprovechamos para hablar y confirmar algunas cositas con Nathan y Nazz ya que el profesor de gimnasia llamo a Kevin.

-¡Chicos!- Llegaron Sarah, junto Jimmy, Rolf y Johnny.

-Queríamos saber si no necesitan ayuda sobre la fiesta.

Intercambiamos miradas entre los tres.

-Creo que n- Me interrumpió Nazz.

-¡Si! Edd necesita ayuda para la comida y la ornamentación.

-N-No, yo estoy bien. En serio. –Dije sonrojado.

-¿Piensas hacerlo todo tu solo?.- Me pregunto Johnny.

-Si… ¿Acaso está mal?

-No pero es mucho para que lo hagas solo.

-Con gusto vamos a ayudar.-Dijo Sarah.- ¿No es verdad, chicos?

-¡Si!.- Dijeron Jimmy y Johnny.

-¡Con gusto Rolf ayudara!.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Mejor, es mucho trabajo para que lo hagas tu solo, además así tendrás más tiempo para estar con tu querido Kevin.-Me dijo Nath con cara picara. Me sonroje y todos nos reimos.

-¿De que tanto hablan todos?.

Oh mier.. Kevin llego de la nada y no nos dimos cuenta.

Nos callamos todos.

-¡D-De nada!

Kevin nos miro con cara extraña.

-Emm… Bueno. Creo…

-¡Bueno! Nosotros nos vamoooos. Luego hablamos.- Sarah agarro a los tres y se fue.

-Yo voy a aprovechar que no está el profesor para ir a comprar.-Dijo Nazz y se fue.

-Yo me voy a buscar a la directora, tengo que hablar con ella por unas notas.- Nathan se paro y se fue, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

Yo largue una pequeña risa.

-Y… nos quedamos solos.-dijo Kevin mientras me miraba.

-Si…-No pude evitar sonrojarme. Por favor no deja de ponerme nervioso su mirada.

Kevin me abrazo por detrás.

-Y… ¿de que hablaban? Estaban muy extraños.

Por cierto, también tengo que evitar que Kevin se de cuenta de la fiesta, y por lo tanto, y aunque me duela… mentirle.

Bueno, es por una buena razón, le debo mucho…

-No, de nada…

-Vamos, dime Eddward.

_¡¿Qué le digo?!_

-Em… me pidieron que los ayude en algunas materias.-Hice una sonrisa falsa.

-Aaah, claro. Las pruebas ya se acercan.

-Si, y… tu cumpleaños también. -Sonrei.- ¿Piensas hacer algo, amor?

-No, no me emociona mucho a decir verdad.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Mis padres no vendrán este año. Y bueno, supongo que la pasare solo… a excepción de que me invites a tu casa y pasemos todo el dia juntos.-Me miro de forma picara y a la vez feliz.

-¡Claro que la pasaremos juntos!

Kevin me beso y me abrazo.

_-_Te amo, Eddward.

-Te amo, Kevin. -Sonreímos.

[***]

Ni bien llegue a mi casa llame a Nathan. No creo poder ayudar con la comida si le dije a Kevin que pasaría el día entero con Kevin. Espero los chicos logren entender.

Luego de unos minutos hablando me dijo que no me preocupe y que me quede tranquilo, que vaya un dia antes a su casa así ornamentamos todo con los chicos, y que Sarah y Nazz iban a ayudar con la comida.

.

.

.

El día del cumpleaños de Kevin llego, ayer a la noche fui a la casa de Nathan para ordenar todo y a decir verdad, quedo mejor de lo que pensaba.

Me levante, desayune y a eso de las 10 fui a la casa de Kevin(tengo una llave de repuesto) y le hice el desayuno.

_-¡Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas Kevin, que los cumplas feliz!_

Cante mientras entraba a su cuarto con el desayuno.

-Eddward…-Sonrío. Amo su sonrisa, me da tanta alegría. Me dio un beso y bueno… nos quedamos todo el día juntos, tal y como se lo prometí.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde, estábamos viendo una película, mientras merendábamos.

-Kevin, ¿sabes algo?

-Dime…

-Te amo un montón.-Dije mientras sonreía y me sonrojaba.

-¿Tan de la nada, Edd? Tambien te amo, muchísimo.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos.

De la nada, y haciendo que volviéramos a la realidad, el celular de Kev empezó a sonar.

Lo mire con intriga hasta que corto.

-¿Y? ¿Quién era?

-Nathan, me dijo feliz cumpleaños y nos invito a tomar algo en su casa.

-¡Genial!¿Vamos Kevin?

-Obvio. Espera que me cambie y vamos.

_Genial, estoy super nervioso, espero todo salga bien. _

_[***]_

Cuando llegamos, Nathan nos recibió. Al parecer todo estaba en orden.

-Vamos al patio, a comer algo.-Seguimos a Nathan y…

¡_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KEVIN!_

La cara de Kevin al ver a todos reunidos por su cumpleaños, no tenía explicación.

Todo el patio estaba bien decorado, la torta en forma de balón no podía haber salido mejor,y la comida estaba en pequeñas mesitas por todo el patio.

Despues de que todos saludaron a Kevin, incluyéndome, fui con Nathan y las chicas.

-¡No pudo a ver salido mejor!.-Grito Nathan.

-¡Si!-Dijeron las chicas.

-Realmente, estoy impresionado, los felicito chicos.- Sonrei.

-¡Vamos, Edd, este es un trabajo de todos! Ademas, tu fuiste el de la idea.-Dijo Nazz haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Bueno, ¡vamos con Kevin a bailaaar!

Pasamos toda la tarde noche bailando y conversando juntos.

La pasamos genial.

-Kevin, ven un segundo.

Él me siguió y entramos para el living de la casa.

-Cerra los ojos, amor.- Kevin me hizo caso…

Al cabo de unos segundos le dije que los abriera.

-Sorpresa… espero te guste.

Le di una cajita…En ella había varias cosas, una camiseta de futbol, una carta escrita a mano por mi, y un balón firmado por el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

-Eddward… No… ¿Como?.- Me abrazo y me alzo. -Dios Eddward, te amo! Eres el mejor.

-Jajajaj, no Kevin, tu eres el mejor. Te debo mucho… y esto es solo una pequeña parte.

-Ay Eddward, no me debes nada. Te amo, y todo lo que eh hecho lo hice por ti.

Los dos sonreímos y nos dimos un beso.

-Espero estemos juntos por mucho tiempo…

-Por muchos cumpleaños…

-Y si es posible toda la vida…

-Te amo, Eddward.

-Te amo, Kevin.

_Gracias por ser mi héroe. _

* * *

**Listo. Gracias a todos.**

**Espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Atte: ShizukiMei257.-**


End file.
